


EX'ACT: MONSTER

by AeriHyuneeLoey



Series: EX'ACT: MONSTER [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Angst and Romance, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeriHyuneeLoey/pseuds/AeriHyuneeLoey
Summary: There are exactly 12 out of 100 experimented beasts that were successful.Experiment 00, 01, 04, 07, 10, 12, 21, 61, 68, 88, 94, and 99.They have one mission: Weapons for their Master. They go back to Earth in hopes of rescuing their Master, but it looks like Master lied to them all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: EX'ACT: MONSTER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. MADE

As an EXODUS, I was given the power to create power itself. Power I asked for. I became obsessed with experiments, experiments of human-like creatures that could become the worlds greatest beings.

It started with Experiment 00.

00 was the first EXO. I made his flesh pale, his eyes shinning gold, and gaze cold as ice. His beast form, a wolf, had no problem. I made its EXO Ability into flight. My first experiment was a success. He was made as a child making him develop even more as he grows. He transforms into a beast as I command. And it was done perfectly. 

As 00 grows more advance, I started making 01. Because I wanted to make something extremely unlike 00, he was formed from a liquid form. Knowing it would be a failed experiment, I left it alone. But as I finished making 04, it took its real form. It was small. 01 was smaller in form but has the ability to turn its beast into something amendable. Water. 01 grew stronger than 00 as expected.

As for 04, he was fashioned by light and shadow. He was made to reflect, but instead he became something that made light and energy. 04 was unusual but beastly making him injure in a the most unlikely way. And he is special. Most special of all because of one reason. He was human. I experimented on him when he was starting to die. Luckily, he survived, and he had to survive.

07 was bad. He had the ability to move anything with his mind, control things with his mind. Something I failed to remove making it more powerful. And with its beast form, he has no control over it. And tends to hurt himself more. I connected him with 04, since 04 has a powerful ability to control, stabilizing 07's danger level. Years later, I made 94 which controlled his development perfectly.

And that's where I made 10. Made from the lightness of a flower bud. And was made to heal everything it touches. The only limit to it was its ability to take shape quickly. Its form was not like any of the rest I have made. Its fur was black and white, and fangs made of poison. It's beast form was poison. Which I failed to fix. 10 was meant to be the perfect experiment, that with its power, I could have been unstoppable. 

12 was my perfect experiment. The experiment I have pictured in my mind in the first place. I made him strong and powerful. Strength nothing could defeat. But it took long for me to make its form because I used land and rocks to keep him solid. He was flawless.

21 was a spark. He wasn't intended to be made. He made himself. Its soul was made from a bolt of lighting and its form was made from 07's past forms. Improved him, his beast form was excellent. It produced bolts of electricity, which made me improve my next experiments even more. Which brought me to 61.

After a lot of failed experiments for years, I successfully made 61, who's from flame and coal. Cutting a piece from 04, he was successful. He was strong, almost as strong as 12, but too weak in soul. Without 04's light, he's weak. He needed too much support from 04 and I didn't like that. He was almost human, that's why he was weak. Human because of 04.

As for 68, he was a very dangerous experiment. He's ability made him bend time, and that was something that could end the world if not controlled. I had him locked up for a long time before I perfected him, trying to make him like 61 to have humanly form, but it didn't worked out. I only limited its power.

88 was the same. He would teleport to any place he pointed, and that creates loops and holes in space. I had to give him a piece of 12 so that his strength would over power his ability as a beast. I did get to control it at the end, and I got to complete my research because of his power.

94 is a different story. He was human in the first place, like my 04. He was only a child. A lost dying child. The only thing I could have done was make him an EXO, which I did, taking his soul away and replacing it with a beast. 94 survived, but not the child. He is able to control winds, at first it didn't matter since I only experimented on him so that he would survive, but now being able to have such power, I could not ignore that.

Lastly, 99. He was a handful. He melted most of his growth, so I had to lock him up in a cold place alone until he had his entire form. But that made me have troubles trying to control his ability to freeze everything. By failed experiment 100, I was able to limit his power and make sure he doesn't freeze everything he touches.

Out of 100 experiments, these 12 are the only ones that survived. As I let them grow, they learned different emotions.

Each experiment has human emotions growing inside of them. Making the goal of this experiment successful.

One by one, each of them acquired a special human trait. With my research, all 12 are successful and ready to be sent to Earth when everyone has fully developed their form.

Soon, they will be the weapons I have intended them to be.


	2. Explained Growth

01 Suho

All experiments made by master has one mission, and that is to destroy earth. With 12 of us, that will be possible, but on earth, our abilities don't work, and once humans find us, they won't hesitate dissecting us. Our master was human, that's why we got programmed as one. We, one by one get to acquire human emotions, and it is troublesome for some of us. 94 especially. 94 was originally human, and with that, his case was worse.

00 and I have been taking records of them in Master's place, since Master has been captured by other humans back on Earth. And once we have all developed perfectly, we'll get Master back. We'll bring her back home. "Suho, we have a problem." Kris called out as he hands me a file. I quickly took it. "What is it this time?" I asked. "Humans, they have come. It seems that they are looking for Master's Lab again." Kris explained. "And also, It's about Xiumin and Chanyeol, they got into a little argument." I sighed. "Okay, lead me to them." I said and followed Kris.

The hardest job that I was assigned to is to keep the peace between the Experiments. Master gave me this task together with Kris since the both of us got to watch every experiment to be made. We were beside Master all those years and only we would be able to handle it. As we arrive at the dining hall, the scene is divided into two, Chanyeol has set flames everywhere, and as for Xiumin, he was melting trying to keep solid, water almost soaking the entire floor.

"61! What's the meaning of this!" I shout in panic. All their attention was at me. Chanyeol returned to his original form and stopped all the flames, and Xiumin got to breathe. Xiumin ran to Kris and I. "What started this? You could have hurt 99!" I scolded mostly Chanyeol. "Xiumin started accusing Baekhyun setting all those search lights!" Chanyeol pointed out, smoke coming out from his head. Xiumin stepped in again. "How can it not be 04! Only he could have done that!" Xiumin shouted back. Then both faced each other ready to face each other once more.

I looked for Baekhyun who was hiding behind Sehun. "Suho, it wasn't me." Baekhyun went peeked out shaking. I sighed walking over to him. I held his shoulder to keep him calm. "99, you can't just blame one of your brothers. And I'm positive it wasn't Baekhyun. He won't let Master's lab visible." I explained. Then Xiumin looked at me. "Then who else could it be? Master will be really disappointed." He said, giving Baekhyun a displeased look. 

"Kris, let everyone gather, I'll tell them about the humans." I said as I turned around and walked back to Master's office to finish my work.

04 Baekhyun

Suho and the other left the grounds, leaving me, Chanyeol, and Xiumin. Xiumin was still glaring at me as I hid behind Chanyeol. "Stop it already Xiumin! Baekhyun has nothing to do with this, you heard it from Suho already!" Chanyeol shouted. Xiumin didn't stop glaring at me, he just turned around and walked away.

I know why Xiumin would distrust me. I understand everyone's distrust towards me. For them, it was my fault why Master was taken by the humans 10 years ago. I was the last person Master was with when she was taken. I couldn't do anything, I just made sure she wouldn't get hurt. When I returned to the lab after she was taken, everyone looked at me differently. They started blaming me. 

Chanyeol faced me and gave me a smile. "Nothing to worry now Baekhyun." Chanyeol comforted. I only held his hand as a response. Chanyeol is the only one who stuck by my side after. Luhan treated me the same, but he was careful around me after. Suho and Kris believe I have nothing to do with it, but the other really... they really don;t see my innocence in all of this. Even the simple Search Lights they blame on me just so they can let out their anger. "Did you recognize what those light were?" Chanyeol asked. "Yes. But it confused me for a second because it was human made light. It's the same light Master makes when disarming protective shields..." I explained. "It must be then. Only you could recognize those." Chanyeol said smiling. 

"Don't let Xiumin bother you. He must just became scared that Master's lab might get found out." He said. I sighed and nodded. Yeah, Xiumin was just worried... "Kris told us to wait in the bunk, they might already know what those were." I said. We walked hand in hand to the bunk. The bunk is where we hold meetings. It's the biggest room in the lab and it's where we usually hang around. 

Arriving at the room, everyone one by one showed up. We sat by our numbers. Suho stood up and the huge screen comes out showing us the footage from the cameras outside the lab. "Look at those," Suho pointed at the screen. We watched the scene being played at the screen. And shock went to me. There were armed humans outside exploring the place. "It's really humans... what are they doing here?" I said as I started panicking. As well as the others. "Baekhyun, those light, you knew it was human-made, am I right?" Suho said. "Yes. But it was just a theory at first, because the only human I know that could make that is Master," I said.

"Those lights are dangerous. Once it touches one of the cloaks hiding the lab, they would be able to find us. So, Baekhyun, I would like you to shut all those lights." I looked at him with an scared expression. Chanyeol slammed the table standing up. "Baekhyun can't do that! Then he'll be the one found out! Master wouldn't like one of us getting caught! Especially 04!" He shouted.

"Calm down Chanyeol." Kris warned. Chanyeol sat down still with a frowning at the idea. I stood up this time. "I'll do it." I said. Chanyeol flinched and grabbed my arm a little bit harshly. "What! Stop it Baekhyun!" Chanyeol raised his voice. "I know you worry for Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Chen will help. Together with Luhan and I. He won't be alone." Suho said. "Then, I'll help myself. I'll guard Baekhyun like what Master has commanded me!" He volunteered.

"We're still figuring out how to hide Baekhyun as he does his assignment, so no need to worry now. Everyone will be assigned in a work you should do. As for Chanyeol, you have a different duty." Suho said. He waved his hand a water floated spreading everywhere. "You see this? The cloak is made out a particles of liquid same as these, so, I would give us time before humans could hit one. I will do my best to cloak Baekhyun as he does the mission."

"But Suho, we don't know how master used your ability to cloak the lab." Lay added. "But I do." Kris raised his hand standing up this time. "Suho's ability together with Master's ability made the cloak." Kris explained. "And how are we gonna use Master's ability if her herself isn't here?" Lay asked.

"Master's ability was made by her. I will find it in her records and files." Suho said. "For the mean time, I want Baekhyun to keep track of the lights, if it's getting closer, we have to fight outside before it touches the cloak. I'll dismiss you for now." Suho stood up and left together with Kris.

"What are we gonna do?" Tao said panicking. "Can I just stop time and stuff and Baekhyun goes out killing those lights?" Tao suggested. "When you stop time, you're the only one that could move. Everything is frozen." Luhan said playing with a piece of plastic, making it float then catching it. "Yeah, but maybe I could figure something out?" Tao insisted.

"No. Your ability is too strong and it could ruin the time-space, remember? Anyways, let's all figure out something." Lay said as he went with Xiumin.

I breathe in and out, trying to calm down. At times like this, I wish I didn't have a human side in me. My emotions are to intense unlike the others. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol went to me sitting beside me. "Don't worry about me Chanyeol. Once I turn into a beast, I'm unstoppable. I won't get caught that easily." I said smiling wide. But he was just looking at me with a worried expression. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry 61. I'll never leave you."

Record Data  
\--  
04 development improving... Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 72%  
Fear 67%  
Loneliness 22%  
Love 89%  
Anger 16%

Danger level low...

\--  
61 development improving...  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 45%  
Fear 80%  
Loneliness 32%  
Love 89%  
Anger 79%

Danger level increasing...  
\--


	3. COVER

07 Luhan

Made dangerous wasn't a choice. Master made me one. Something powerful that could destroy what she wants destroyed. My data's danger level always increases, but for some reason, my drive doesn't over heat or reboots. Why?

Because 94 was made so that it won't.

"Luhan, here are Sehun's record today." Kris handed me a chip hologram. "Thank you. Was anything unusual?" I asked as open it up and started scanning through it. "Nothing new. It's always the same. His emotions aren't downloading like the usual. Lay couldn't figure out how to fix it yet." Kris said. He turned around and took his leave. I scanned through the file. His emotions are really irregular. His other stats are good. Danger level low. So it's all good. 94 has a different record from us. He has a human body, that's why he gets injured most of the time. He has irregular streaming, because he has a human brain and human heart. He is practically all over human. The only thing that shows he isn't anymore is the fact he acts more like an android.

"Hey! Luhan, I need you to check something." Chen called out behind me making me turn around. "Okay." I went to him. He gave me his sensor device and let me scan it. "My sensors are not working." He said. I scanned through it more. "Lay could fix that, give him your chip. Looks like you might have over used it." I concluded. He took his sensor back and placed it back by his eye. Our bodies are like androids. Master installed a lot of gadgets and devices that would make us the perfect weapons, and all of us, the 12 successful experiments are all connected through a communication device in our wrist. It's our main hardware, it helps us control ourselves and check ourselves as well.. 

Chen did what I suggested and went away going to Lay's Lab. Lay is the most handy out of all of us since he basically knows everything about us and how to fix us when we are malfunctioning. 

"Luhan-hyung." I turned around and it was Sehun. "You talk too much like a human Sehun." I laugh as I went to him. "Is everything alright?" I asked. He had a blank face. Well, nothing knew. Sehun could never really show emotions. He sometimes does, like a small smile or a small frown, but mostly he isn't able to. He turned around and I saw his head was bleeding. My fear level increased. I dropped everything I was holding and scanned his wound.

"What did you do Sehun!" I shouted. "I fell down and hit my head." He said. He tried to hold it and he flinched. He must be in pain. "You feel it, right?" I said. And he nod. He was losing too much blood. I carried him up with my ability and both of us flew quickly to Lay's clinic where Chen was already being examined.

"LAY!" I shouted in a hurry. He looked at me, then at Sehun. He dropped everything he was doing and quickly aided Sehun's wound. "What happened to him?! I could almost see his skull!" Lay said. "Sehun, are you still awake!" Lay shouted. Sehun opened his eyes and nodded. "You can't fall asleep now Sehun, or you might not wake up, do you understand?" Lay said and Sehun nod once more.

"Why is he still bleeding? I thought that Master fixed that already?" I said trying to stay calm. "As you can see, Sehun is still a mostly human on the outside. And his body is always in danger. Humans are fragile, and nothing could fix that." Lay explained. Sehun's eyes were wide open I looked at him and tried to smile. "Stay awake, alright?"

My danger level never over-exceed, even though I don't have control over my beast, because of 94. Why?

Because my fear level is always higher. My fear of Sehun dying is higher. The thought of losing him from something like this keeps my emotions balanced with my danger level. I watched as Sehun's wound heals. It almost took an hour. After that, Lay was exhausted and out of breathe. Sehun sat up and thanked Lay politely. He looked at me for a second then walked away like nothing major just happened. "Sehun!" I shouted out running after him. He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you injuring yourself like that!" I shouted as I hit his shoulder. "Master said," he began. "She said I must hurt, she said I must show you I'm hurt." He said. "What are you talking about?!" I said. He went closer to me. "Master said I must hurt for 07." I pushed him away and he just looked at me with his usual expression. "You must hurt?! Are you kidding me!? You're human Sehun, and I'm a beast. You may be part beast but you die! I can live a hundred years, while you might only live half of it!" I said.

"I know." He said. "Luhan can live longer, and someday, I would leave Luhan alone. 94 knows that really well. That's why I must hurt now before that happens." I hit him one more time. "You're really are a human. So stupid! Such an Idiot!" I said. I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. "07 is still sane because 94 always gets hurt. Is that what you are saying?" I said. Then he nod.

"You're stupid Sehun."

Record  
\---  
07 development improving...   
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 56%  
Fear 88%  
Loneliness 12%  
Love downloading....  
Anger increasing...

Danger level high...   
maintaining danger level... safe   
\---  
94 development improving...  
Lifespan maintaining...  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness processing...  
Fear processing...  
Loneliness processing...  
Love downloading...  
Anger processing...

Danger level low...  
System data download error... restarting download...  
\--

10 Lay

"What happened to you?" I opened my eyes and saw Suho's figure. I groaned tiredly sitting up. "I'm fine. I just used up most of my energy on Sehun just now." I said as I close my eyes again, sighing out. "Were you able to fix Chen's sensor?" Suho asked.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot.

"Nope. I'm gonna do it now." I said as I slowly got out of the bed and walked to my table where Chen's chip was. "What are you doing here by the way?" I asked. He walks closer to me and just smile. "I just wanted to check everyone's system health records." Suho said. I pointed at the shelf and he walked over to get them. "Chen's sensor is damaged. Did he use it to its limit?" I asked.

"Yes. Kris, Luhan, Xiumin and Chen went out to check on the lights. Chen's sensor was the only one that wasn't sending signals. So he used it the entire journey." Suho explained. "Are you really going to go out? You won't, right?" I said stopping what I was doing. "Is that why your fear level is high? I told you not to worry about me, right? Irregularity in your system may crash your--" I stood up cutting him off.

"It's not like that." I cut him off a little bit too harshly. He sighed. He let go of the files he was holding and went to me. "Lay, I'll be fine." He said. "No you won't. I have all system health records, remember? I try to upload yours but it crashes every time. Your form, it's--"

"I know. I'm unstable. I know that more than anyone. Even more than Master."

"Then why are you still gonna go?! You know the outside! It's dangerous!" I shouted. He suddenly hugged me tight. "You'll be here, that's why I'm not afraid." He said. I hugged him back. "I'll never forgive you if you die." I warned and he just laughed. "I still have a lot of things to do, I can't die yet." I responded.

Record  
___  
01 development improving... 

Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 72%  
Fear 55%  
Loneliness 23%  
Love 80%  
Anger 32%

Danger level low...  
Form stability low...  
\---  
10 development improving...  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 21%  
Fear 92%  
Loneliness 47%  
Love 81%  
Anger 64%

Danger level decreasing...  
Energy low recharge  
\---


	4. DANGER

68 Tao

I know that it isn't my place to say this but, I don't know why everyone is trying to protect Baekhyun so much. Baekhyun's ability is to bend light, and that's not really powerful! So what if he could recharge us? We have charging stations in the Medical War, so why bother worrying if he would die? My anger level rises every time I think about it.

We are having another meeting about stopping the search lights the humans set up. And it's always the same, Suho would say to just let Baekhyun go, then Chanyeol would stand up with his anger level to the max, protecting Baekhyun, then Kris would stop him, then Baekhyun would offer something and everyone would agree, then everything ends with figuring out how to protect Baekhyun again.

"May I just say that we are wasting time with this discussion!" I said standing up getting everyone's attention. "Well, do you have anything to offer?" Suho asked. "Yes I have. Just send Baekhyun out!" I said pointing at Baekhyun. And Chanyeol glared at me. "If you're all too worried about him, I'll go with Baekhyun. I can control time, remember? I can just use it and see where they'll be attacking." I said. And everyone seems to agree except for one.

"No. Tao isn't going out." Kris said. Everyone went quiet. "And why not?" I debated. "Because I said so. I won't let you. End of discussion." Suho stood up and face him. "Tao's idea is great. And that's what we'll do. I have formulated a cloak, so we'll start at dawn tomorrow. Dismissed." Suho ended the meeting ignoring Kris completely. Kris stood up and grabbed Suho by the collar. You could see Kris slowly turning into a beast. And that's not good. I can't believe they're fighting over this again! 

"Let go 00." Suho said firmly. But he didn't listen. I went to them and held Kris' arm pulling him away slighty. "Kris. Stop." I said. He glared at me. Fangs showing. And I just looked at him with a disappointed look making him stop. He let go of Suho then walked away. Suho fixed himself and faces me. "The cloak lasts really long, so you won't have to use your ability. But just in case, I'll be sending you with Baekhyun." Suho said.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" I shouted. "Because, I need to file Kris' status when his anger level rises." Suho turned around and left. And the others followed as well. "Tao." Baekhyun called out. I looked at him. "I'm sorry for bringing you with me." He said. I sighed and just pat his head. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll protect you." I said patting his head.

My anger level rises everytime, but then again, protecting Baekhyun would mean Master will be happy.

I went to Suho and Kris' lab, and only Kris was there. I was about to leave when he suddenly called me out. "Hey. Come here." He said looking at me with his serious expression. I followed his order I stood in front of him behaving as he faced me. "What were you thinking?" He asked bluntly. I didn't bother to answer. "How many times have I told you to not interfere with this issue?" He said and I just looked down.

"So, what were you thinking?" He asked again. "I just thought I was created to protect a fellow experiment." I said. "No. You were created for Master's own use."

"And I want to be used. I'm always locked up here, with you not letting me do anything. I have a beast, and I'm very powerful! Why don't you see that I can take care of myself!!" I shouted. He only looked at me with no expression. "Because I can't risk you getting hurt. You know I have still no control of my power. What if my emotion level became unstable, because of you dying!" He shouted back.

"So you're only thinking of yourself, is that why? Then just get reprogrammed to remove your connection with me!" And that's where I stopped when Kris looked hurt. I know what I said wasn't right, but... I don't like being baby-ed. Still...

"I already reprogrammed a hundred times. It just doesn't work." He grabbed me arm and rested his head on my shoulder. "Why do you do this to me Tao." He says giving up. I raised my hand to his head and pat it softly. "Sorry." I whispered. Then he suddenly laughed quietly. "What's wrong with you!" I said as I pushed him lightly. "I accidentally scanned you. Your love level is really high." He teased and I could feel my cheeks flush. I hit him lightly.

He stopped and looked at me slightly smiling. "Are you really going with Baekhyun?" He asked. And I nod. He sighed and pinched both my cheeks. "Don't you dare not come back. I will seriously kill everyone just to get you back." He said and I laughed. "Roger that 00."

Record  
___  
68 development improving... Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 54%  
Fear 62%  
Loneliness 13%  
Love 80%  
Anger 12%

Danger level low...  
\---  
00 development improving...  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 43%  
Fear 96%  
Loneliness 24%  
Love 85%  
Anger 66%

Danger level unstable...  
Reformat ready for installment...  
\---


	5. BEAST TO MONSTER

04 Baekhyun

The assignment was simple, Me, 68, 07, and 10 will be going out. 07 and 10 will be our distraction, since the humans are getting closer by the border, we have to prepare to scare them off. Me and 68 will be hidden inside a cloak Suho has formulated, a cloak that is the same material as the one protecting Master's lab. 68's job is to protect me and my job is to kill the lights. Very simple. When you say it that way.

"Is that all we have to know Suho?" I asked. The four o us were gearing up making sure we have the best suits on in case it escalates into a fight. The other Experiments are also on stand by in case the mission becomes to much for the four of us to handle. "Yes. The lights are human made and is no match with you Baekhyun. You could easily bend it. Find the machine, and I it's all up to you. As for Tao, don't be too hasty with your ability. Remember the dangers, and always keep an eye on Baekhyun." Tao nodded frowning at Suho. He's probably tired of Suho who keeps on repeating the mechanics of the mission. "Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Tao... Good luck. I trust you all to do a good job. "With that, Suho opened a part of the Lab, giving us access out. He casts a cloak around me and Tao, as for Lay and Luhan, they turned into their beast form. "Stay safe." I heard Suho say to Lay before they ran out. "Weren't you the one who was suppose to be with Luhan on this, Suho?" I asked. Then he just smiled. "Lay insisted too much." He simply said as he watched Lay and Luhan.

"Let's go Baekhyun." Tao said. And I followed running out still careful of our surroundings. It's been years since the last time I stepped out. The last time I stepped out was when Master got captured. She was the one with me when we were capturing falling stars for her new concept. It was supposed to be a quick trip outside. We were to catch debris of falling stars but it seems like the security didn't catch the humans roaming around.

"Baekhyun!" Tao called out as I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at him and saw what he was pointing to. There were a bunch of search lights and I followed the direction of where they could have come from. "We have to be careful around here Tao. Those could take away the effect of our cloak." I said. We walked away a bit. I let out some shadow, one of my abilities that would stop the lights. And as soon as my shadow touches it, it shuts down. But it also aggravated some of the lights

"Shit," I heard Tao exclaim. I turned to him and made sure to stay close. I followed the direction of what he was looking at, and I felt my entire body tensing up. The machine where all the search light were, it had the EXODUS symbol. Master's symbol. I don't understand. "Who could have done this... how could they have this..." It was more of a statement than a question. Tao and I went to a higher place and see there were dozens of the same machine, letting out the search lights, almost covering the whole land. I looked at Tao and he had the same fear in his eyes like mine.

"That can't be master, right?" Tao looked at me for reassurance. I didn't know what to answer and simple shook my head relentlessly. It can't be.

[Baekhyun!]

Luhan called out from my communication device.

"What is it?"

[Are you seeing what we are seeing?]

"Yes. It--"

[It has an EXODUS Symbol! Make sure not to get too close, it could not only be harmful to the cloaking device you have but also to us,]

Luhan warned. The way he spoke sounded like he was running and out of breath.

"At you guys alright?! Where are you?! Let's get back to the lab, it's to dangerous here--"

[We're being chased!--- We examined the machine machine too close, one of the lights touched us and it absorbed our power, we're low!]

Tao started to freak out as we backed away. I blasted my shadow to the bunch of lights and it stopped half of them. Tao gasped at my sudden action. I cast again and I almost shut all the lights. But, what happened next made us run back quickly. The machines started malfunctioning and looked like they were about to explode. Tao turned into his beast and carried me on his back as he ran us back quickly to the lab.

[LUHAN!]

We heard Lay this time, shouting so loud the communication device went static.

"Lay! Where are you!!" 

[BAEKHYUN! RETURN TO THE LAB THIS INSTANT! NOW!]

And as we heard it, we got him by the lights and our cloaks disappeared instantly. Lights chased us and even hit Tao's hind legs making him trip and making me fly to the ground. I tried to get us quickly and then I saw figures coming out way. I looked at Tao doing his best to shake away the pain running towards me. "TAO! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I commanded and he did. As soon as I was sure he had his eyes shut, I blasted my light making all the figures almost melt from the blast. My energy was down. Tao bit my by my suit and threw me back on his back. We continued running back, we met Lay who was carrying Luhan. Suho was waiting at the entrance and as soon as he saw us come in the lab, he closes the cloak and we were safe again. 

And we all got the breathe. Suho ran to Luhan and Lay first. Luhan was completely passed out, already out of his beast form. Lay was panting slowly turning back a well. "What happened to Luhan, Lay!" Suho shouted as he goes to both of them. "He.. He-- they sting him with something! They used me! They took my ability and sting him with it." Lay said who's fear level was at 97%. Those figures, they were definitely not human... They look like humans, but they melt as soon as I beamed them with my light, which is what I didn't intended. Lay was panicking as he positioned Luhan comfortably. He was shaking from panic. 

"Calm down Lay. Could you still heal him?" Suho asked. "I-- I can't... I'm at 5%. Suho.. Suho what am I gonna do... Luhan... save Luhan..." I could see Lay sparking already. Something happened to them, those things did something. I quickly went to him and tried to charge him back. "Don't worry Lay. I'll quickly charge you. Don't panic." I said. Tao then turned back to normal and tried to stop me. "Are you crazy, Baekhyun! After that blast, you're probably as drained!" Tao shouted worry in his voice. "I have no choice Tao! Luhan would die! Look at his wounds we have no time to run back to the medical ward!" I shouted. Without another thought, I blasted Lay with my last remaining energy.

My energy is low, but I could control it. I can control it... 

When Lay reached 47%, I hit 0% shutting me down.

61 Chanyeol

We were all waiting patiently. Kris was pacing back and forth, and Sehun was tapping his feet annoyingly. The whole room was quiet except for Sehun's annoying foot tapping and Kris' footsteps echoing on the walls. "Would you two please calm down!" I snapped almost ripping all my hair off. They stopped as soon as I did and the both sat down quietly. "They will be fine. Just fine. Nothing will happen. Okay?" I said reassuringly. More of trying to reassure myself. I sighed frustrated from all the wait. I felt a sudden pang in my head, and something just didn't felt right. Did something happen to Baekhyun? Something doesn't feel right with everything, they should be back by now, right?

Kris and Sehun started doing the foot tapping and the walking around again. Looks like I'm not the only one panicking from all of this. But if they don't calm down, I won't be able to calm down. "I can't do this anymore," I stand up sick of this two beside me. "Why isn't Suho coming back?" I'm almost out of breath, I could feel my chest beating so much that it seems like I'm about to puke. "He said he'll wait at the entrance." Kris answered coolly, like it isn't bothering him. Sehun stood up. "Can I wait at the entrance too? It would be better for back up to be closer." Sehun suggested ready to race to the entrance. "No. We're not allowed to go near the entrance." Kris said making Sehun sit down again, emotionless, but you could feel his disappointment. "They're taking too long, don't you think?" I said looking at my wrist device seeing the time. They've been out for two hours now. I try to contact Baekhyun's communication device, but I decided not to, I might disrupt the teams communication.

I really need to calm myself. I feel all my stats are now very irregular. I need to remember to get checked out later by Lay. I feel like blowing a fuse already.

We all heard a knock making us all stand up quickly. The doors opened and it was Chen holding different charging tubes in his hand. "They're back." He said. All of us brighten up. I think Sehun did as well. But Chen's face says it's nothing to be happy about. We all walk over to him, heling him with everything he was holding. We started following behind him. "Did anything happened?" I asked seriously. "Kris, Tao's at the lab with Suho. As for Luhan and Baekhyun... you can follow me at the medical ward." My heart dropped. Sehun and I followed Chen. Both Sehun and I didn't even bother following behind Chen, we ran ahead of him and went inside the ward.

I saw Baekhyun and Luhan placed on a bed. Baekhyun was unconscious as well as Luhan. The difference is, Luhan had all of this black marks on his face and all over his body, looks like... Lay's poison? As for Lay, he was connected to one one of the power lines. He was healing Luhan the best he could. Sehun quickly ran to Luhan but Chen pulled him away first.

"Luhan is poisoned Sehun! Once you touch him, it will spread to you!" Chen warned, making sure Sehun stayed away. "Stay away Sehun!" Lay added. "Did you do this!? Answer me?! This is your poison!!" Sehun shouted trying to get away from Chen's grip. "You can hit me later! But if you don't want Luhan to get better, then yeah! Hit me!" Lay shouted, frustration escaping him. Sehun calmed down making Chen let go of him.

"What about Baekhyun?" I asked. Chen moved to Baekhyun and connected the charging tube he had to the main breaker and connected it to Baekhyun, making sure it was secured, he doesn't turn on the breaker though, so he wasn't charging. "He's drained. He shut down." Lay said, focusing on Luhan. "I can't connect him to the power line until I fully heal Luhan." He finished. I faced Chen and he looked back at me. "Bolt him." I said simply. He almost laughed at the suggestion. "Are you joking right now?! Do you want me to kill Baekhyun!" He shouted. I looked at Baekhyun and scanned him. He was at 0%. If he stays like that any longer he'll reboot.

"Give him a little spark. Just bolt Jim until he has 5%." I suggested but Chen just stopped me. "We can't do that risk Chanyeol." We can't risk that Chanyeol! He's not a car that I could just jump start!" Chen reasoned. I look at Baekhyun again, and every time I do my heart just break. We could try, electricity is like power too... we can try-- "I know what you're thinking Chanyeol. But it's useless. Only Baekhyun's light, and this power line could charge us. We are not made of battery Chanyeol. Bolting him would just cause him to over heat." Lay cut me off from my thoughts. 

I clenched my fist, feeling useless. If Master was here... If Master was here, she would know what to do. She would know...

I ran out. The others tried calling me back, but I still kept on running. I went to Master's lab. It was locked. Only Suho and Kris could open it. I lit a flame and placed it on the lock, but it didn't open. I lit a bigger flame ready to destroy the door.

"What will that achieve Chanyeol?" I turned around, and it was Suho. I stop my flame and fell to the floor feeling weak. "Baekhyun will be fine." Suho assured me putting a hand on my shoulder. I shoved him away, annoyed at how calm he is right now. "No he won't. He'll reboot." I concluded and Suho just sighed. Even he can't deny that. "Yes. But he's alive. That's the important part."

"He'll have his memories and programs erased and if that happens, only Master could set him up. He'll be a brainless Android for all we know." I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. This is the first time I cried and with my sadness level and fear level being 100%, the tears explains a lot. Master build us to be weapons for her, and emotions like this she didn't expect to develop in us. I was a disappointment to Master when I started forming this emotions, but I don't care. Baekhyun's the reason I have this emotions and at the beginning I concluded that they made me stronger, but right now, I'm not sure anymore. Having this emotions right now isn't helping anyone.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol."

-

07 development stopped...  
Energy error...  
Emotions error...

Happiness error  
Fear error  
Loneliness error  
Love error  
Anger error

Body unstable...   
Injury spreading...   
Healing unstable...  
Danger level unstable...

-

04 development stopped...  
Energy low... 0%  
Functions stopped...  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 0%  
Fear 0%  
Loneliness 0%  
Love 0%  
Anger 0%

Danger level unstable...  
Rebooting program...

-

10 development improving...  
Energy charging... 14%-15% unstable  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 2%  
Fear 96%  
Loneliness 7%  
Love 45%  
Anger 66%

Danger level unstable...  
Ability exerting...  
Usage over-heating...


	6. MISSION 2

07 Luhan

Lens adjusting...  
Processing... Processing...  
Injury cleared...  
Energy full...  
Emotions ready for download...

I was slowly waking up and as soon as I did, I sat up quickly alarming Lay who was resting on the bed next to me. "Luhan, are you feeling alright?" He asked as he selflessly gets up and starts checks my stats. "You seem to be alright." He said relived. "And it seems like you aren't. What happened--" I feel something by my nect and feel it was a charging tube. "--and why am I connected to a charging tube?" I finished. Lay only sighs as he lies down again on his bed tiredly covering his eyes with his arm. He sighs again. "We got attacked by this creatures. I'm sure they weren't humans. We encountered one and it got a grip on me, suddenly, I got drained out and he seems to have adapted some of my powers with it. He poisoned you and that's the reason we're both here." He says like it was a story. 

I remember. I lied back down trying to recall everything. 

-

Lay and I approached the machine even closer and it had the EXODUS sign all over it. Lay and I looked at each other in shock. Is this Master's? It can't be... Master wouldn't endanger her Lab and us, right? I started sniffing around and I could smell something unfamiliar. Before I knew it, there were this human-like creatures walking towards us coming from the machines. Lay went and attacked one and he successfully did as you could see his poison spreading through the bodies of the creatures. I teleport to and from over and over again as I attack them swiftly, but before I knew it, I hear Lay whimpering and see he was on the ground. I ran towards him and bit and clawed the creatures approaching him. He stood up and shook it off attacking again. 

One approached me and before I knew it, I saw Lay's poison crawling up my arm. Then the last thing I saw was Lay running towards me.

-

"I shouldn't have let my guard down. You could have died because of me! My poison is the deadliest of things, I almost drained myself trying to heal you from it... I should have been more careful..." Lay's voice was shaking. I couldn't really see his face, but I knew he was punishing himself because of this. I took of the charging tube from my neck, getting a little sting from it and moved to Lay's bed giving him a comforting pat. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. We didn't know what those were, and we got out alive right! that's what's important." I say, yet he just shook his head making me sigh.

"Anyways, are Baekhyun and Tao alright?" I asked. Lay removes his arm from his face and sits up. "Tao is fine.. as for Baekhyun..." He didn't finish, he just painfully got up again from his bad and went to the bed on the other side and then opened the curtain beside me. There I saw Baekhyun completely out. I scanned him, he was shut down. "What happened?!" I said panicking, those stats are not normal! I have never seen stats that low-- "When we got back, Suho asked me to heal you quickly. And in order to do that, Baekhyun blasted me with his light to charge me, without even thinking he got drained." Lay explained, another reason he's blaming himself for this disaster. I just punch his arm lightly. "Stop with the pity party already! Not your fault, remember that!" I growled moving towards Baekhyun. 

"This is bad. Is he charging back at least?" I asked. Lay shook his head. "No... And I don't know why. Suho, Kris, and You could know what to do. But the other two are... they ran out of ideas." Lay explained. I just stare at Baekhyun. I never seen him drained. I move his bangs away and when I touched his skin, he was already cold. He must have pushed it too much. This is dangerous, if he stays like that any longer, he might reboot totally.

"How long has he been drained?" I asked again. "It's been two days." Lay answered. I sighed. We're too late. He's already been rebooted. "We can't do anything now about his memories and program. We just need to charge him back up." I stood up and looked at his stats trying to figure out how to charge him up. I look at the breaker and see if I could override it and produce more energy to charge him... but also that is too risky. I start walking out. "Where are you going? You need to rest more!" Lay stopped me. "I'm all good. I need to talk to Suho and Kris on how to fix Baekhyun. There must be something we could do to override the breaker or even have a different source to charge him." Lay reluctantly let go of me. Still trying to think of a solution, I march towards to Master's main Lab. There must be something there that could help him, some research--

I went to the lab, and there 00 and 01 were working. Papers were scattered around and Baekhyun's file was projected on the big screen. As soon as they saw me, they both sighed in relief. "Finally, you're awake!" Suho said approaching me without letting go of the document he was holding. "I'm looking at the breaker's source, it seems like we can't do anything about it." Suho shows me the documents that looks like the mechanics of the charging breaker. Since he concluded that we can't really override it, so it's out of the picture for now. 

"What about you, Kris?" I asked approaching him. He was looking at Baekhyun's body construction blueprints. "I was thinking about opening him up and change the battery directly," I brighten up by the idea, that's something we could definitely do! We did that to Xiumin years ago, I'm sure we could-- "The thing is, unlike us, Baekhyun is human originally. His built is human, as you could see here. His battery is under his heart," He pointed at the blueprint where it showed the position of the battery. It was too close to the heart and the lungs, it's too dangerous. "If we could get around the heart, the battery is full of veins that we could totally kill him if we take it out." I groaned starting to feel hopeless.

"Then, operation is definitely out of the picture then. What else is there? Could his connection to Chanyeol be helpful?" I asked. Suho and Kris shook their head in unison. "We already checked that. Chanyeol can't help at all. Baekhyun's the one balancing him, so Chanyeol is in danger with all of this too. I have Chen beside him in case he malfunction right now." Suho explains. 

So... We're out of ideas then. Nothing can fix Baekhyun then...

"We did find this--" Suho waved a notebook on his hand. It looked like a regular notebook, but I could recognize that anywhere. "That's Master's journal of her experiments!" I confirmed. "The thing is, it's written in a different language. We checked every system, nothing can translate it." Suho said with despair in his voice. I scan through the journal flipping one page at a time. I see the page where Baekhyun's number was. Baekhyun had 10 pages to himself. I tried to decode it, but it was just useless. Master's good with secrets. I close the journal and face both Suho and Kris with my one last plan.

"We have one last thing we can do, and Kris isn't gonna like it." I started. Kris stands straight now with a frown. "What is it?" Kris asked. "Well, only Master could help him now." I said like it was that simple. "So... what are you saying?" Suho asked. "We can go back to a time where Master was still around." I said. And you can tell by Kris' expression that he isn't agreeing to it. "We aren't using Tao! And that is a dangerous thing to do! What if we change something, the other experiments might not be able to exist! One mistake, just one, everything could--" Kris' shouting got cut off by Suho's hand on his shoulder. "It's a good idea Luhan. And we'll do it." I smiled as Suho said that. Kris exploded even more. "No we aren't! This is dangerous, Suho! We could risk this present!" Kris fought back. "We have no choice, this is the last resort. If Baekhyun stays like that a little longer, he could not wake up anymore. And we all know Master wouldn't like that! We can't allow that." I shouted. Suho sighed stopping our argument. "Baekhyun is Master's child. He's the most important one." Suho concludes without a second thought.

Kris look at both Suho and I ready to debate more on the topic, but he just closed his eyes giving up. "Fine. We'll do it. But we might end up in a time we didn't decide on. So we have to be careful. We're there to meet mater and ask her to translate the journal, nothing more. We can't give away anything, understand?" Kris commanded. Without waiting for an answer, he calls Tao with his wrist device and we all waited patiently, reading into Baekhyun's history more. "Baekhyun has never drained before." I said slightly pissed. "Are you mad a Lay?" Suho asked worriedly and I looked at him smiling. "Well, I am, a bit. But he did save my life. So I have no right to. But Baekhyun... I wanted to kill him when I saw Baekhyun like that." I said forming a fist, still smiling. I shouldn't be mad but if I had to choose, Lay should have tended to Baekhyun first rather than me. Baekhyun is more important than me. 

Suho was about to say something but Kris cut him off. "Tao's here." He said. "What am I suppose to do?" Tao asked coming inside the lab. "Well, we'll be time travelling to the past. Make sure to not travel too far." I explained like it was nothing. Tao looked at Kris for confirmation probably thinking it was a joke. Kris nodded, anger written all over hi face. "Yes, travel back to when Master was still here." Kris added.

Tao cleared his throat obviously nervous about it. "Okay, I could do that. We have a few minutes only." Tao spread both his hands reaching out to us. Kris was the first to hold his hand, next Suho who was beside him and me in between Suho and Kris. We all held hands making a circle. Tao focuses, then before we knew it, we were in the time-spade dimension. I recognize it from Master's research. It's how she described it. It was all stars and and light. Suho and Kris don't look surprised, I guess they've been here once or twice. When you look around, you see memories. But it's different from each other's vision as I recall. Like what I'm seeing now, Kris and Suho sees differently.

"Tao! Stop here!" Kris shouted. Tao opens his eyes, and we landed back in the lab. I looked around, it was the lab... like... 60+ years ago it looks like...

"When is this?" Suho asked as he inspect the place. "I don't remember the lab looking like this." Tao said. "I guess you weren't born this time. We heard the door open and saw Lay. A little Lay. Lay looked surprised seeing us. His usual sleepy looking eyes got wide and went into defense mode making sure to move back. "Master... someone's here." He suddenly said cautiously. Then the door opened wider and there she was, our beautiful Master. I didn't even think. I just ran to her to hug her tight. "Master!" I shouted as soon as I had her in my arms trying not to tear up. Then Suho pulled me away harshly. "What's this? What are you doing in my lab?" She asked surprised and calcuating.

She took a closer look at us. "00? 01? Is that you?" She asked. Suho and Kris bowed. "Yes Master. This is us. And we have come from the future." Kris said. Then she smiled brightly pulling both Suho and Kris to a hug. "Oh my look how you've grown!" She raised Suho's arm, took her glasses and scanned him. "Oh my. Your form! It's unstable Suho! Is that why you have come here?" She asked. 

Suho's form?! All of us looked at Suho with shock and he gave us an unsettling look.

"Uh no Master. I have my form under control. We're here for Baekhyun." Suho said. "Baekhyuniie? What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" She asked really worried. Kris then steps in all professional. "It is not of your concern now, Master. We're here for this," Kris hands her the journal and she took one look at it and she already knows what we want. "You want to know how to translate it?" She asks and she hands it back to Kris. "Yes, we have a situation that we can't talk about, and the answer could be in that notebook." Master just all looked at us for a good second. She takes her glasses of and goes to her desk. She was looking for something underneath all the mess and finally, she pulls out a hard drive. She walks towards Kris smiling and hands it to him.

"Here, this would help. That's all you need, right? Be on your way then." Master said a little harshly. "We can't have you messing up the time-space continuum." She further explains. "Thank you, Master. We will make you proud." Suho says firmly. That how we always greeted Master, especially when we go off to do a mission. 'Master we will make you proud'. It is our main mission in life, make our Master proud of her creation. She just waves her hand like it was nothing. 

"I'm glad you found a way to ask me. I must not be with you anymore, right?" She asked sadly. I look at Suho and Kris who had stone cold expressions on their faces, Tao just behind Kris trying to not get too much attention from Master. "We are not permitted to give information," Kris said simply and Master accepted it with a laugh. She sighs. "00, you've always been so serious. Alright then, be on your way. Make sure to finish the mission, understand." He gives us a salute and like a something that's programmed in us, we returned it gratefully. 

We all went back to our positions. We all held hands and I took one last look at Master. She was carrying the small Lay in her arms and teaching him to wave good bye at us. The smile on Master's face, it was always so healing to see. I look forward facing Tao, and he was crying. Probably got overwhelmed from seeing Master suddenly. Kris and Suho held it together though. They didn't even let out a smile or a laugh, even more a frown or shed a tear. Slowly, the lab disappeared and so did Master. We were back in the Time-Spade, Tao looking for our original time. When he found it, we were back at where we started. We were all quiet for a while, and the silence broke when Kris move to the computer by Master's desk and inserted the hard drive. 

"Come on, Luhan." I noticed I stood still at my position while everyone moved to follow Kris. I snapped out of it and get back to saving Baekhyun.

\--------------------------

Journal Entry # 1078

Jun. 15, 2037

I have finished my program for Experiment 12, this is my perfect creation so far. I was visited by 4 of my creation today as well who were from the future. I have given them a hard drive to decode my journal-ing of the experiments. It seems like I am not in their present anymore, which led me to think the humans have got me now. Their mission shall be pushed earlier then. With Experiment 12 finished, I would be unstoppable. 

\---------------------------


	7. I am not Perfect

12 D.O

Kris, Suho, Luhan and Tao are missing and I'm here watching Baekhyun. It's really difficult to watching him and not do anything. If Master was here, she would know what to do. Especially with Baekhyun. Not to say I'm jealous or anything, but Master loves Baekhyun more that any of us. Master's love level for Baekhyun is like 100% while for us it's only 99%. Baekhyun is special from the beginning. We all know why, but for me, I'm surprised that Master did what she did to Baekhyun. I know I shouldn't have such thoughts about Master, but as I read about more about Humans, I can't believe she did this to Baekhyun, making him an EXO...

It's been almost 10 years since Master got captured by humans. She was with Baekhyun outside and Baekhyun didn't do anything for her not to get captured. I blame Baekhyun. I know I can't but I do. It was his fault, in my mind that is. I even concluded it as Baekhyun taking revenge for turning him into an EXO. But Suho always told us not to make Baekhyun feel that we're blaming him, because it wasn't really his fault, but the humans, which yes, it's the humans' fault, but Baekhyun could have done something more to prevent that. If it was me who was with Master that time, I would unleash all my power to kill all those humans. Unfortunately, she got stuck with this one instead. 

If he didn't make Master talk to him alone, then Master would be here.

"What are you glaring for, D.O?" I turned around and see Kai. "Oh, it's just you." I said as I turned my gaze to Baekhyun again. Baekhyun never looked like this ever. I did remember a time when Baekhyun was more human, and seeing him like this reminds me of that time. "Yeah. It's me. I tried to look for the others, but it seems they went somewhere." Kai said sitting beside me. "I never seen Baekhyun like this? Look... he's starting to look like a doll." Kai pointed out touching Baekhyun's cheek. Kai quickly took his hand back and looked at me with worry. "He's starting to turn ice cold." Kai pointed out and I nodded already knowing that. I look at al the machines attached to him. Unlike the machines attached to us when we malfunction or when we are injured, this machine is for catering humans. The only way to stable him right now is for this machines. It helps him breathe, helps him be stable, helps him be... alive.

"It's bothering me. Master wouldn't like this." I say sighing my worry away. "May I ask a question?" I asked turning to Kai again and he nod. "You always teleport Master to earth, right? How do you return? Doesn't our abilities not work on earth?" I asked. "Well, Master connects something on my arm that makes me able to use my ability. I don't know what it is. She doesn't tell me because I might attempt to go alone." He explains. I didn't ask further. Master goes to and from Earth all the time when we were younger and new. Especially when 88 came along. She told us many stories about Earth how it was a disaster. How everything is in chaos and we were made to stop it. Start a war to stop the war. As I developed even more, I began to question Earth and Master's motives, yet, I am not programmed to have those thoughts and so I push them away.

"If we go to earth with you here we can come get her and return safely then," I said. "Nope. We can't risk that. Back on earth, we become human, if we take too long there, our real age will show, as for you, you've been created 63 years ago. Isn't that too old." He teased and I hit him. "Are you saying I'm an old man!? Huh!?" He was just laughing. "I don't remember my time on Earth when I brought Master there. When I try to remember, all I see is blank. It seems like Master didn't want me to remember and wipes away my memories about it." Kai says like it was nothing. Like it's normal. Like it's part of him to not know anything. I didn't like that we were made just to be weapons. We have been programmed to have free will as we developed, but at the same time, we can't have it completely. We are experiments and we can get erased just like what Kai said. Too many secrets...

"Anyways, I suddenly noticed. I was created 63 years ago. My memories from that time are a bit blurry. But for what I could remember, Master still looked the same as when she created me. Maybe this EXO Planet makes everyone here not age. Maybe... Master aged back on earth..." I said worried and it became quiet. "You might be right. Master is over a hundred years old. She can't stay on earth much longer..." Kai concluded. We both sighed at the same time looking back at Baekhyun's unconscious body. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Both of us turned around and it was the 4 missing guys. "Where have you been?" I asked. "We went 60 years ago. To ask master something." And with what Luhan said, both me and Kai got shocked. They uses Tao? Wasn't that dangerous? But most importantly... "Seriously? Then... you saw her!?" I shouted. "Yes we did." Suho answered. He walked towards Baekhyun. He laser open Baekhyun's arm and blood came rushing out. The sight of it pained me.

"What are you doing Suho!" Kai shouted. "Don't worry, we figured out how to wake Baekhyun up with Master's journal. We needed a little help from her in translating it." Suho without even a second thought put his finer inside the open wound blood coating his hands. He was looking for something and successfully grabbed a glass like item that was glowing a similar light Baekhyun produces. When Suho took it out, we all had to look away from its brightness. Suho covered it entirely inside his palm. "Everyone get out," Kris commanded to the rest of us. We followed and marched out leaving him, Suho, and Lay in the Medical Ward. 

"If Chanyeol saw that blood, he could have turned into a beast." Kai said. "You got that right. And what do you think that was in his arm? I recognize that light anywhere, it was definitely the same light Baekhyun make..." I say. "Must be the source of his power. Maybe we all have something like that," Kai raised his arm and started pinching the same spot Suho sliced Baekhyun. I did the same. 

Too many secrets... Master has too many secrets...

-

01 Suho

"Okay, turn Baekhyun around." I said. Kris held Baekhyun's left and Lay had Baekhyun's right then both turned him around. "The journal said to open up his head and get his microchip." I said to Lay. Lay with a steady hand grabbed the scalpel from me and sliced open a side of Baekhyun's head. another batch of blood comes rushing out. "Is this okay to let Baekhyun bleed like this?" I asked and Lay sighed worriedly. "Get Sehun in here, we might need a bag of blood for Baekhyun after this." Lay says and Kris contacted Sehun immediately. As he carefully opened up Baekhyun's head, you could see the metal works built in. Lay carefully searched for the chip which took a little bit longer than normal because of the hazards of the blood. Lay asked for forceps and I gave it to him. He slowly pull out the chip and shows it to me and Kris before putting it down on a tray. "Is that all?" Lay asked. And I nodded examining the chip. I ran to the computer and inserted it immediately to program him following the instructions Master written. It didn't read the chip at first because of all the blood, but it did at the second attempt. It took about 10 minutes to program the chip. Sehun came as it was downloading and Lay assisted in getting some blood from Sehun. Sehun wasn't fazed at all, but he couldn't stop looking at Baekhyun who was bleeding all over the bed. Kris assisted in controlling Baekhyun bleeding as Lay was preoccupied. 

The chip finished downloading and everything was in order. We got enough blood from Sehun and excused him immediately. "Okay, the supply of blood is attached and as his vitals say he's starting to become stable again. Give me the chip," I gave it to Lay and he disinfected it before putting it back in Baekhyun. As soon as he did, there was a beeping sound and when we scanned him, he was responding. The glass device from his arm was next. There was a button and as the journal said, we pressed it and the light disappeared. Kris panicked at first but then, when we attached it back in Baekhyun, the light reappeared and we quickly closed him up. Lay did some-- a lot of healing after. We transfered Baekhyun to a bloodless bed and had our fingers crossed as we attached him to a charging tube. 

There was no response for almost 30 minutes, we were all holding our breath and had our fingers crossed. The breaker then beeped making us all flinch. We see the machine scanning Baekhyun and just like that, Baekhyun was charging back. Lay started tearing up from the success, Kris smile wide almost jumping up from his seat. "Good job, everyone! We have 04 back!" I exclaimed.

\----------------  
04 system starting...  
Emotions not in motion...

Happiness 0%  
Fear 0%  
Loneliness 0%  
Love 0%  
Anger 0%

Danger level low...  
Charging at 1%...  
\---------------

We all got to breathe again. "I don't guarantee that all his memories will remain. But I'm glad we got to start him up." Kris says still happy about the success. "You rest Suho, I'll clean up with Lay here." Kris offered and I did not resist. I nod at both of them and left the room. Luhan, D.O, Sehun, and Kai were waiting outside. They all stood up once they saw me. 

"Is Baekhyun alright?" Luhan asked first. "Yes. He is powering up. Just like what Master said." Luhan got to breathe again and smiled in relief. "I'm so glad. I'll tell the others then." Then he ran off with Sehun following behind him. I looked at D.O and Kai who were also equally relived. "Thank you for watching Baekhyun when we were gone." I smiled at both of them. "I have to know something, Suho..." D.O suddenly said. There was a long pause. "I need to know why you would risk going to the Time-Spade just to save Baekhyun." D.O asked, tension in the air. I know the other experiment despises Baekhyun. I know they blame him for Master being captured, and also despises him for being favored than anyone else. I can't tell them why we're willing to risk everything for Baekhyun, but what I could tell them is, "Baekhyun is Master's child, and he could save all of us one day. Give him a break, he's been through enough," D.O seems to have accepted the answer as he only nodded as a response. 

"I'm glad 04's waking up soon." Kai spoke cutting the tension away. Both D.O and I smiled, "Yes, a mission success." 

\--------------------  
12 development improving...  
Emotions downloading data...

Happiness 32%  
Fear 43%  
Loneliness 17%  
Love 59%  
Anger 88%

Danger level stable...  
Brain activity active... stabilizing motherboard control  
\-------------------


	8. RE-PROGRAM COMPLETE

04 Baekhyun

System starting...  
Lens adjusting...  
Emotions ready for download...  
Program system unstable...

I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? I'm in the Medical Ward... right? I tried to sit up, but... I can't. My system said my head is still healing, so I can't. I have a head wound that isn't completely healed also an arm wound. I don't remember anything to be in this situation. "Baekhyun, are you awake?" I looked at my side, and see Lay... Lay looks a bit older. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the ward. I'm sorry I can't fully heal your head wound since it's very sensitive. I don't want anything to change in your system. Also, your arm is close to your main circuit, I had to make sure I don't do anything. " He explains.

"Why can't I sit up?" I asked as I tried to but I just can't move. "Well, you're still recovering. And your system is unstable." He was holding a tablet, there he was checking my condition. "When can I get up?" He scanned me once more. "Well, I can activate your movement, but your head injury might take a longer time to heal." He explained. I looked around and see blood was being transfused into me and I was attached to all this machines, not just the charging tube. I must have been doing an intense mission to be put in this condition, but I can't remember anything! And it's frustrating the hell out of me! "Okay. But, is Master done with 59?" Lay looked at me confused.

"Uh... 59?"

I looked around once more. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "About a week. You fully charged 5 days ago, but because Suho programmed something in your chip, your motherboard was still recognizing it." Lay said. I was shocked. "I was drained?" I asked my eyes wide. "Yes... and I knew this would happen, some of your memories must be wiped from the almost reboot... hold on, I'll calling Suho and Kris over to help explaining the situation," He contacted Suho and Kris as he said and moved over to the computer across from me.

What's going on? Search lights? How come there are search lights? Did humans settle in EXO? 

I sighed giving up on even trying to remember.

Master might be disappointed at me for not helping her with 59... if I was asleep for a week, I have a lot of work left to do. 

I sighed once more.

Suho came running in. "Baekhyun, what is Master's latest experiment?!" He asked panicking, Suho never panicked this much. "Uhh we're making 59 right now..." I said. Suho sighed disappointingly as he drops his head down.. "I guess we took too long. He lost half of his memory." Suho said.

What are they talking about?

The door slammed open again, and this time it was a guy with red hair smiling brightly. "BAEKHYUN! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!!" He cheered running towards me then holding my hand. He kneel by my bed side and just kept looking at me with the biggest smile. I just looked at him and smiled back, even if I was confused so much. "Who are you?" I looked down on his collar and see 61. I would have shoved his hand away if I could because of shock. 61?! Master finished 61 experiments already? "Was I asleep this long that Master made 61!" I said. The red hair guy looked at me his smile disappearing instantly.

"Suho... what's wrong with Baekhyun?" He asked looking at Suho still not letting go of my hand. "His memory was only saved until invention 59. The others were completely erased. I hoped that I could have saved more, but I guess we were too late." Suho said.

What? My memories were erased?!

"Wait... wait a second! What do you mean my memories were erased?!" I said panicking. "Calm down Baekhyun, your Emotions still has an unstable download." Lay said. I looked at the red hair guy again, and this time he was tearing up. My heart clenched at the sight. "Oh... don't cry 61... I guess I forgot about you huh?" I said to him. But he didn't speak. He stood up and went out. And Suho chased him. And for some reason, I feel really hurt and empty when he let go of me.

"How many has Master made, Lay?" I asked. "He made 100 fully, completed 12." Lay said smiling sadly. "Then, let Master fix me! My memories might comeback!" I said brightening up. "We can't do that Baekhyun." He said quietly, still scanning me. "Why not? Master can do it! She knows me really well--"

"Master isn't here anymore! Master is gone!" Lay snapped. "Remember Baekhyun! Try and Remember! Master has been taken by the humans! Master is on earth suffering! You! You were the last person master has been with! YOU MUST REMEMBER! MASTER GAVE YOU THE MISSION! YOU CAN'T FORGET!" Lay started getting anger and I didn't know what to do.

Master's gone. Master has been taken. How could I-- How could I let that happen?! Back on earth, she might grow old and die! How could I-- "Lay! Did I strike Master?! Tell me I did!" I shouted. Lay looked at me breathing in and out calming himself down. "You... you did. You did... I'm sorry for worrying you. Don't-- Don't worry about master right now. She is alive because of you. So just rest. I'll be right back." He stood up and left the room.

Master has made 100 and completed 12. Master is truly amazing. As 04, I must know everything about everything. I was given the task of being the first source of power for everyone. When an Experiment is born, I get to be the one to first charge them. I don't know anything before that. My job is to cater to Master's needs. I do remember that I could regain some memories if I could connected with the one I'm marked to, which is Luhan, but... as I look at my palm, unable to raise it completely, I see that my mark with Luhan is gone. Master probably made someone that would balance Luhan. I look at my other palm and see there was another mark. Great! I'm still connected to someone, which would make all of this easier then! First, I have to know who owns this mark, this is the only person that could help me reprogram my lost memories.

So then. I waited for anyone to come back. But this people... "How could they leave a paralyzed patient alone..." I sighed. "Without Master, they must have been fooling around!" I added. The door opened minutes later. "Ah! Finally someone comes!" I declared raising my voice dramatically. I looked at the door, and not recognize the person again. I look closely to his collar, 94.

"94, can you please set my program so I can sit up and move?" I said. He just looked at me emotionless. "What? Are you a robot or some-- whoa. That's not a good joke. Anyways, can you?" And still, he didn't respond. "Baekhyun-hyung, you know... this is the first time you have ever called me 94, and it's creeping me out." He said with his poker face. Saying that like that. This kid is weird.

"-hyung? You even talk like a human." I said. And his eyes widen. "Don't tell me... you don't know me?" He said. "I'm sorry. But no. I just got informed that I lost my memories. So... I haven't learned any new knowledge." I explained. Then he sighed deeply. I see him scan me then he shook his head. "This is bad then. I've never seen you this unstable. You're more unstable than me." He informs me. But then he crosses his arms looking at me with a visible frown. "Luhan won't be happy about this..." HE says under his breath.

"May I ask something, this mark," I struggled raising my hand to showed him my palm. "Yeah. I know your mark. You bragged about it to everyone when you got it." He said. "Ehhh... I did...." I said embarrassed with myself. "What about it?" He asked. "Well, you see, I kinda know how to bring my memories back, and I this this person to help me." I said.

"That mark is from Chanyeol." He said. "Chanyeol? Who's that?" I asked. "He's 61. You got connected to him because you fell--" the door suddenly slammed open. It was a very angry Luhan. A burning with rage Luhan. He stomped towards me, and here I am with fear level at 100%. He grabbed me by the collar and shook me.

"You idiot! How could you lose you memories when we did everything to save it! You stupid idiot!!" He shouted still shaking me. And I can't do anything because I can't freaking move! And I'm injured! And he's shaking me!

"I'm an injured person, please spare my life!" I said almost playfully. He let me go gently on the bed sighing so loud I felt it echoing in my ears. He held both my cheeks almost crushing it. "You idiot! Bring your memories back!!!" He shouted again. "How can I if I'm paralyzed and you're here trying to kill me!" I shouted back. He let go of me and stood beside Sehun who was still there frowning at me. This kid needs to learn how to smile once in a while. "Do I have to be connected to you? I don't know how your memory restoration works, but since you have a bit of memory left, you should know how, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah... but first can you people make me move already!" I complained again, trying my best to move making the bed shake. Then Luhan gave me an oh-yeah-look. He programmed me quickly, and there, I was able to move again... and feel pain... again...

"Ahhh! My head! It hurts!!!" I shouted holding it. Lay comes back with Kris behind him. Lay's eyes widen as he sees me moving. He runs to the controls and deactivated it again. I landed back on the bed, breathing hard and relieved the pain was gone. "God! I told you you can't activate yet! Who touche my controls!" Lay scolded and Sehun shamelessly pointed at Luhan and Luhan did the same to Sehun. Lay only sighed at them as I got to breathe not feeling any pain again. 

"Suho's looking into the Red String." Lay mentions as he checks my stats. "Oh! So Suho knows about it! Then, can you heal me quickly so we can go over it already! I can't sit here all day--" Lay pressed a button and everything started to hurt again. I shouted loud and he quickly turned it off again. He looks at his tablet ignoring the fact he purposely did that! "Now, remember the pain when you decide to get your ass out of that bed today." He simply said as he turned to Kris again.

Sadistic bastard! "I will kill you when I get out of this, Lay!" I shouted pouting at them. Kris gave me a warm smile. "I haven't seen you this noisy for a while, Baekhyun. I'm kind of glad." Kris says and I glared at him. "God this future is messed up!" I complained. I looked at Sehun who was STILL glaring. "Oh my God, kid! If you won't smile at me, how about glare at the wall!" 

\----------------------

61 system starting...  
Emotions downloading...

Happiness 13%  
Fear 78%  
Loneliness 81%  
Love 33%  
Anger 92%

Danger level increasing...  
Maintaining Anger level... Managing Low Emotions...

\-----------------------


End file.
